Blackness
by Yayaya1234
Summary: This is a translation of Mister8pyromane story. Please Review. It is really good.  Many revolutionaries have disappeared. All indications are that Blackbeard is responsible. Sabo denied the investigation until a new victim is involved Monkey D Luffy. (Post-Dressrosa)
1. prologue

5 may 1524,

Baltigo, headquarters of the army revolutionary, first basement - report no783, agent Levins. Dragon lifted his head off his reports in order to listen to his subordinate. The latter, a blond man, filed a folder on his desk.

contact dates back to twelve days. A team of six officers was sent on the last island or it is rendered according to its last report. The team arrived at destination two days ago and since then, no news. The leader of the revolutionaries put his elbows on the wooden table and supported his Chin on his closed fists. Still a defunct team. Seventeen men counting the team part search Levins. He sighed in taking a feather and a sheet.

-Give me the names.

-Levins, Pascal, Thomas, Johnson, Victoria, Randall and laws...

Without losing its impassive air, Dragon writes the names of each disappeared on a different page and put them carefully in a drawer that he closed key. He then lifted eyes towards the blond who had not moved a hair.

-Another thing, Sabo?

-Let me go investigate! He exclaimed

.

-We have already discussed this Sabo, retorted. You're too important for this army and I venture not to lose one of my best agents against this man.

-I draw very well! Pleaded the blond. And then I have no more importance than the seventeen men who probably fell into the hands of this monster!

-Your blinded by your feelings, Sabo. Your grudge towards this man makes it far more dangerous for you than for anyone else!

The leader of the revolutionaries had upped the tone. SABO scowled.

-I won't let him have other victims among those who are dear to me.

-Sabo, you do... The distant sound of a massive explosion cut them off in their dispute. A few seconds later, Bunny Joe plunged into the room.

-Boss! He said, breathless. You should come and see... Then in the corridor walk race, leaving choice to the other two and rushing to his suite. When they led in the open air, after be mounted to the promontory, the hubbub of conversation fell silent.

Heading towards the source of the explosion, they could not see anything other than a sea a cloud of dust that covered a huge silhouette dark just a few hundred metres from the ruined castle that served as a landmark. After which will be spawned with the help of Sabo and Bunny Joe a passage through the crowd of soldiers, Dragon leaned on the railing of stone and sought to better see the strange appearance. With A gesture of the hand, he made a gust that cleared the cloud of sand.

Surprised exclamations resounded among his men when the dust revealed a ship, the main mast inserted into the ground. The building seemed to be crashed in the middle of the desert. Her sails were in poor States, and deck covered with cracks seemed to have been the prey of a violent attack or a fire, in the light of a few clumps of blackened grass still visible in places. Sabo brain fit tilt. There was Grass.

The sound of the voice was disturbing. It prevented him from sleeping. A hand rested on his shoulder and the nearest voice became more insistent. Handmade osa even go up to shake his painful shoulder.

-Oi, she said. What does it mean? He did not believe that this word existed.

-Oi! Insisted the voice. A man's voice that he did not recognize. He tried to dive back into unconsciousness, history than the voice suggests quiet.

-Oi! Roronoa wake up!

Zoro frowned. The man knew him? He made an effort to open an eye. The Sun and the dust made it difficult. He blinked several times eyelids in order to see a little less of a blur. SABO stopped to shake the Swordsman when he saw those eyes began finally to emerge. He put a hand behind his back to help him recover in a seated position. Zoro seemed seemed to realize the situation, since hewithdrew suddenly from the blond and arose... finally tried.

The Green-haired man felt his legs give way under his weight and he collapsed to his knees. He looked up at Sabo, one hand on the custody of health care Cliniciansi Kitetsu.

-Calm, tried to assuage the revolutionary. We mean you no harm, we are going to try to bring you relief. Our physicians are currently caring for your more serious injuries. Zoro turned away the gaze to see ten revolutionaries then turned to his friends that were still unconscious. He transferred his attention to his interlocater.

-Who are you? He asked, suspiciously. The blond removed his top hat.

-I am Sabo, remember it. Member of the Revolutionary Army under the command of Dragon. I am also the elder brother of Luffy.

-His brother. Impossible, he is...

\- dead. I know. Interrupted Sabo. Her look is here is the space of a few seconds, and then he resumed:

-Ace was not his only brother. Luffy believed me dead until I met him at Dressrosa. Zoro remained silent a few moments, trying to assimilate what he had to learn. Then Sabo asked one last question:

-where is Luffy?

May 5, 1524, island unknown the single candle flame flickered under the effect of a frigid breeze.

Staring at the dying light, Luffy weakly raised arm. Strings bruisserent heavily, sinking a little more into the flesh of the prisoner. Reaching just the spark plug, the straw hat Captain closed his hands bloodied on the fragile spark. Holding his erratic breathing, it is said that darkness were waiting for him. Light a small candle is there could nothing.

He closed fists on the burning wick.

\- Happy birthday, Luffy... blew.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three days earlier, on the edge of the island Foths, Thousand Sunny**

**Nami sighed contentedly. Nothing could spoil his day. Bright sunshine, calm seas, and Sunny approaching a summer island with the needle pointing pose that the log was not the only one hiccup. What is more beautiful?**

**It had been long and arduous, but she had finally convinced their stubborn captain to follow a slightly quieter route, time to recover from their previous adventures. So she was enjoying a brief respite before the anxiety of the next destination will take it again. **

**A beautiful day in fact ...**

**SPLASH!**

**... Or almost.**

**Sailor slowly removed her sunglasses as she rose from her recliner, soaked to the bone. She looked up at the two idiots who were watching from the upper deck, trembling. Without any emotion she climbed the stairs that separated her victims.**

**-Nami we're sorry! Luffy Apologized then rushed over to Usopp. **

**It was an accident.**

**A smile appeared on the lips of the sailor.**

**Oh, but it does not matter!**

**Luffy stood up in turn.**

**Ah! He said. **

**I'm relieved, I thought you would flay us ...**

**Then he made his big goofy smile.**

**she Pulls a vein in the temple of the red, whose aura was dark now. Before he had time to make a move, the two jokers came face against the ground, a huge bump on the back of their heads.**

**-Oi! Zoro heard the voice of the lookout. There is a island in sight!**

**A draft sent word to Nami, Luffy had disappeared at the bow. Gradually the crew joined him.**

**The island that appeared on the horizon was completely flat, with no drop. However, it seemed huge, alongside differing only in the mist that enveloped it. **

**While the others returned to their occupations, Luffy and Nami remained to observe the approaching island. Gradually, as the minutes passed, they could begin to see a thick black smoke rising from what appeared to be a small port town.**

**-A Fire? **

**Asked the captain.**

**-Too much Smoke for a single fire, unless it has spread to the whole city, Nami said, concerned.**

**She glanced at her log arises then returned to her contemplation of the island ... before suddenly returning to the log. **

**She held a surprise exclamation.**

**-L-Luffy! She stammered pulling on his sleeve, his eyes still on the instrument.**

**Hum?**

**She looked down the log that showed her Nami. The two needles which previously were now slightly waved almost motionless, while the one that did not move from fidgeted in all directions. The needle that pointed too the island.**

**Bah, Luffy said, shrugging his shoulders, it does not matter if we lost the course, we know where we are going, the island is in sight.**

**Nami's eyes widened at the carelessness of her captain.**

**-But You don't understand moron! she yells. This needle that moves in all directions, it is the island on which needle will dock in less than an hour! It means that this is the island that now has the most potential to be dangerous. we saw since we entered the the new world!**

**Luffy was wearing a thoughtful frown on his face, then he shrugged.**

**Bah, shishishi we'll see!**

**Sailor fell in despair at the carelessness of her captain.**

**A half hour later, the ship docked on a deserted beach away from the port city. They had to keep Luffy held back before this one starts to head down in the first start of trouble. When tasks were given, namely refuel provisions and learn about the loading time of the log, the crew headed for the city, leaving the ship in the care of Franky, Brook and Chopper.**

**Gradually, as they approached the city, the other six could smell a heady smell of grilled meat. **

**Sanji sniffed the air.**

**-It's Weird, he said. I never smelled that smell before. This is an animal that I have never cooked. Or is scorched meat.**

**Usopp and Nami looked at him dumbfounded.**

**-This Smell is familiar to me to, Robin said thoughtfully.**

**-Oi Luffy, Zoro's voice sounded behind them. What are you doing?**

**All turned to their captain. He had stopped about twenty meters earlier. He stood bolt upright, his whole body tense and he was looking into space.**

**When the smell had reached his nose, he had recognized it immediately. Images had suddenly surfaced in his memory, succeeding in flashbacks. He heard the voices of his friends called him, but they were covered by other, catchy, screaming or crying. He saw the terror scenes, bodies falling one after the other.**

**Then his body. Pierced right through a giant magma fist. The body collapses, the blood flowing. **

**Then the smell, heady, calcined flesh.**

**The smell of death.**

**-Luffy?**

**It was the voice of Usopp. **

**Luffy turned to Sanji.**

**-Not Meat, Sanji, he uttered with difficulty. Bodies. Human bodies are burned.**

**Then, without waiting for the reaction of his companions, he rushed to the city from which rose a thick black smoke.**

**He arrived in a few minutes. What he saw froze his blood, and was immediately engraved in his mind, as a brand with a hot iron.**

**Hello everyone!**

**To begin, thank you for reading and commenting the last chapter!**

**This is not the first time that I write, but the first I publish.**

**This is brand new and already I love the experience!**

**I will read for a while now, and I finally took my courage in both hands and launched myself**

**It makes me very happy to know that you read me, so a big thank you to all of you ^^**

**I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**This is Written by Mister8pyromane**

**Translated by yayaya11234**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carnage**

**Bodies everywhere. **

**Some stacked casually, others scattered everywhere, but all bearing traces of a horrible death. Several bodies were pierced right through their chest, as if a bullet had passed through them. Others were clearly blades brands. Some had been crushed it seemed, as evidenced by the craters in which they were based.**

**However, the bodies we noticed the most were those of men, women and children of all ages, pale, almost translucent, the skin was as dry and cracked as an old parchment. They bore no marks of what could have caused their condition.**

**The few survivors of the massacre were busy moving a body to the stake,with an empty face void of all expression.**

**Soon joined by his friends, Luffy paid no attention to their horrified exclamations. He let himself walk up to a mature man trying with difficulty to lift the corpse of a young woman. Then he would escape the body, the hand of the young captain kept the body of the woman. He gently lifted and placed in the trembling arms of the old man.**

**Thank you the old man whispered in a broken voice.**

**He nodded and headed a common stake. Luffy stopped him by gently placing his hand on his shoulder.**

**-What Happened? **

**Who did this?**

**The old man shivered in terror from sailing in his eyes. He planted his eyes reddened and those identified in the pirate**

**-They Were very few, a dozen at most, he blew. They were pirates. They landed here to talk to the mayor. They did not seem aggressive at first glance, but this man, their leader. He had the look of those who know what he wants. And we knew that whatever it was he was looking for, he would not leave without it.**

**The man sighed and looked away. All mugiwaras hung to his words. He took a less assured voice.**

**-The Mayor offered him a hearing, in order to avoid unnecessary violence. When the leader of the pirates entered the town hall, everyone understood that the mayor would give him everything he wants, in the condition he does not touch the villagers.**

**He made a new pose, trying to hold back the sobs in his voice.**

**-One Hour later, the hacker came out dragging the lifeless body of our mayor. He looked furious. I ... I've never seen anything so frightening. He started yelling for someone to show up, he knew he was there. Nobody reacts ... then ... then he ...**

**He clung desperately to the dead body that cooled in his arms.**

**-Then He went crazy! He grabbed the first person at hand ... My daughter ...**

**The old man finally dropped to his knees, body bent over the dead woman. **

**He started making rocking movements, as in the rock.**

**-He Killed her ... so fast that no one could react. Then he got a another villager from the audience. A child this time ...**

**Luffy clenched his fists, containing his rage.**

**-Then He shouted '' Get out of there or the child is next! '' ... A man came out of the group, hands in the air and said he was going. The attacker took her by the throat, and u-g-massive black hole appeared under his feet ... He swung the man and ordered his men to get rid of witnesses ...**

**The old man got up again, wobbling, the body of his daughter in his bruised arms and walked toward the blaze.**

**-It was a Massacre...a massacre ...killing ... he murmured incessantly.**

**The captain of the Straw Hats, however, drew on his way, forcing him to stop his progress.**

**-A Final question ... Where is this man? Did he leave? Luffy asked.**

**The old man had an absent smile, and crazy eyes.**

**-Who Said he was gone? ...**

**Hackers froze, suddenly feeling that something was over.**

**The old man's smile grew until it became a horrible grimace. He looked up at Luffy, dropping the woman's body without any regard. The captain's eyes widened at the same time as his crew the mistake they had committed. He wanted to move back, but the old man, extremely bright for his apparent age, comes before Luffy could react.**

**The old man's smile widened, he plunged his hand into his coat at the speed of lightning, and came out a small knife to the curved blade, he violently planted in the side of the captain, snatching a cry surprise and pain. He dropped to his knees, legs strangely like cotton while his crew, a little further back, shouting his name rushing toward him.**

**But its reduced everyone to silence. **

**Or rather a laugh**

**-ZEEHAHAHahhahah!**

**HEEEEEEllo ... 3**

**I know it's been a long time ... and your life are you? **

**hehe ...**

**Let me explain ... I thought I could work on this fic during my school this spring session ... but eventually studies it took too long ... then the full-time job this summer ...**

**So I'm back in school, but I think I could put some aside for dissertations write a little ^^**

**I definitely want to thank everyone who left a comment or have added my story to their alerts, it warms my heart and I want to have taken so long .**

**I love you! See you soon! **

**(This time it's true!)**

**Mister P.**

**Please reveiw **

**\- translator**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm moving all my story's to another account the name of the account will be yayaya234 thank you


End file.
